Juegos con el destino
by Sue5
Summary: Dos angeles y el Destino hacen todo lo posible por juntar a dos personas... ¿lo lograran? D/G. ahora es PG-13... le iba a poner R-, pero no es para tantoo. capitulo 7: No quiero ser un mortifago (Pasion apretada)
1. Default Chapter

Juegos con el destino  
  
  
  
Capitulo uno: el amor ¿puede depender del destino?  
  
Ginny Weasley: chica pelirroja, alegre, pero de carácter fuerte, ya había dejado atrás ser tímida, se dio cuenta de que si quería conseguir algo en la vida hay que tener carácter, delgada y lo más importante para ellos "totalmente enamorada de Harry Potter desde que tenía diez años".  
  
Harry Potter: chico de cabello azabache alborotado, ojos verdes, le gusta ser el héroe valiente, arriesgado y con sentimientos de las historias, pero lo dejaremos de lado, a ellos no les importa tanto.  
  
Draco Malfoy: chico de cabello rubio platinado, ojos grises y fríos, engreído, frío en todo su ser, tiene fama de chico sin sentimientos y de ser el mas sexy de Slytherin y probablemente, de Hogwarts, odia a la gente hija de muggles y a los pobres... es perfecto para su plan.  
  
¿quiénes son ellos?? Gainsborough y Hendaya, dos "Ángeles" aburridos en el reino del cielo.  
  
¿crees que si el destino une a dos persones y haga algunas trampitas, estos se enamoren??- preguntó Gainsborough  
  
-siempre me preguntas cosas que tienen que ver con el destino... ¿acaso te gusta ese...?- le respondió Hendaya en tono pícaro  
  
-¿acaso crees que soy fleto (*gay)?? Lo que pasa es que tengo una idea...-  
  
tell me, baby-  
  
probar si lo que digo es cierto-  
  
¿y como?-  
  
fácil, le decimos a destino que una a dos personas las cuales no se quieran para nada y que el destino nunca haya pensado unir-  
  
- ajá! Sigue, te escucho-  
  
la chica es Ginny Weasley-  
  
¿cuál? ¿la pelirroja de buenas piernas?-  
  
esa misma-  
  
¿y con quien?? ¿con Harry Potter?- dijo Hendaya con tono de sorpresa sarcástica  
  
no seas idiota.. ¡¡¿cómo que con Harry Potter?!! Alguien mejor-  
  
alguien como quien??? ¿tú?-  
  
No!!... Draco Malfoy-  
  
************************************************************************** ************************************************************************** **************  
  
Mientras que en Hogwarts....  
  
Ginny caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pensando para variar en Harry... hasta ella se aburría de pensar en él, pero ya estaba clavado en su mente, como una astillita chiquitita, pero dentro. Sus esperanzas no estaban del todo perdidas, Colin le había dicho que Harry la encontraba muy guapa.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
¿cómo sabes eso Colin??- preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa  
  
lo que pasa es que me escondí en el cuarto de los de quinto para tomar fotos a los chicos con poca ropa... ¡no me mires con esa cara!!! Tú sabes que nuestras compañeras pagan muy bien por ellas, siempre dicen "a falta de Draco... están Harry, Ron, Dean o Seamus" y lo escuché hablando consigo mismo en el espejo- respondió Colin  
  
¿y que decía?- insistió Ginny algo emocionada  
  
prefiero no decirte... mejor me voy- Colin se fue rápidamente  
  
¡VUELVE ACA COLIN!!!!!- gritó Ginny- ¡DIME QUE MIERDA DIJO FRENTE AL ESPEJO!!! ¡¡ES IMPORTANTE!!!.... maldito Colin  
  
FINAL DEL FLASH BACK  
  
quizás fue algo muy obsceno pensó Ginny pero así son los hombres, entre los 13 y 19, años edad de hormonas  
  
Siguió caminando algo más feliz...  
  
-hey Ginny!!!- gritó una chica- ¡las mazmorras son por el otro lado!!  
  
Ginny se dio vuelta, era Rox, una compañera y... tenía razón, las mazmorras quedaban del otro lado y eso le borró la sonrisa que llevaba. Snape, tenían clases con el narigón de pelo grasiento, maldito...  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************  
  
En el reino celestial....  
  
de que posición, quieren que los una, queridos- dijo destino  
  
¿en que posición? ¿cómo que en que posición?- dijo Gainsborough  
  
Ay!! Tontito dije de que, no EN QUE, a lo que me refiero es como los uno-  
  
ahh!!!- dijo Gainsborough- eso es fácil solo tienes que.....-  
  
************************************************************************** ************************************************************************** **********  
  
-gracias- dijo Ginny- estaba algo volada  
  
te entiendo- dijo Rox- a mi me pasa seguido...¡mira!  
  
¿qué?-  
  
Rox le mostró una foto de Seamus con boxers  
  
-¿no es guapo?- preguntó ella  
  
sí, no está mal...-  
  
-pero tu hermano Ron es mejor-  
  
-¡¿tienes una de esas fotos de él?!-  
  
todavía no, Colin dice que es muy difícil...¿podrías hacerme tú ese favor??-  
  
-¡¿YO?!-  
  
-Sí, tú-  
  
-yo no fui-  
  
-¿quién fue?-  
  
-Neville-  
  
Neville va pasando por ahí....  
  
-¿qué pasa con migo?  
  
Ambas cantan: "Neville le robó la varita al profesor"  
  
Neville: ¿quién? ¿yo?  
  
Ambas: Sí, tú  
  
Neville: yo no fui  
  
Ambas: ¿quién fue?  
  
Harry pasa por ahí......  
  
Neville: Harry Potter  
  
Los tres: "Harry Potter le robó la varita al profesor"  
  
-¡¿QUÉ YO QUÉ?!!- preguntó Harry histérico- ¿me están tratando de ladrón? Yo no le he robado ninguna varita a nadie, soy el niño que vivió, el que "derrotó" a Voldemort, al que lo sigue Voldemort(valga la redundancia) para matarlo y ustedes me tratan de ladrón, como es posible....- Harry se aleja maldiciendo.  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
es un histórico- dijo Neville  
  
-¿histórico? No es histérico??- preguntó Ginny  
  
es lo mismo- dijo Neville  
  
¡GINNY!- gritó Rox- ¡ESTAMOS ATRASADAS PARA LLEGAR A POCIONES!!  
  
¡SE ME OLVIDABA!!- dijo Ginny- Chao Neville!!!  
  
chao!!- dijo Neville  
  
Ginny y Rox corren.  
  
-¡EL VIEJO NARIGÓN NOS VA A QUITAR MÍNIMO VEINTE PUNTOS!!!- dice Ginny, que al decir esto choca con alguien  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ** -ahora...- dijo Hendaya- envía "impulsos celestiales"  
  
está bien querido- dijo el destino  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *****  
  
Ginny levanta lentamente la cabeza y...  
  
Serán treinta puntos señorita Weasley, por llegar tarde e insultar a un profesor- dijo Snape- y para usted señorita Butler veinte puntos-  
  
Ginny sintió una punzada de rabia (que era el "impulso celestial" mandado por destino)  
  
pero es injusto, no debería quitarle tantos puntos si solo está llegando tarde- dijo Ginny  
  
-yo decido aquí lo que es y no es justo Weasley- dijo Snape fulminándola con la mirada  
  
-pero...- comenzó a decir Ginny, Rox le dijo por lo bajo "ya déjalo así, no la embarres más"- usted también está llegando tarde a la clase-  
  
a Snape le carraspeó un ojo...  
  
-escúchame bien Weasley... es más su deber que el mío llegar a tiempo a clases-  
  
pero debería- dijo Ginny, sin saber porque le salían todas esas palabras de la boca  
  
-¡Basta estúpida niña! ¡cincuenta puntos menos, POR CADA UNA!!!-  
  
y Ginny dijo algo que no pudo controlar o detener:  
  
¡VIEJO IMBESIL!!-  
  
Snape paró en seco.  
  
-¡esta noche a las 11:00 en punto en mi despacho, para cumplir su castigo Weasley!!-  
  
Snape se fue....  
  
Ginny....- dijo Rox sorprendida- ¿qué te pasó? ¿por qué diablos le dijiste eso?-  
  
-no sé- dijo Ginny- tuve un..... impulso  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Horay!!! ^_______________^ Gracias por leer todo mi fic, que es tan especial para mí, ya que es mi primer D/G, una de mis parejas favorita, la inspiración me vino de sopetón y me puse a escribir como loca. Todavía no aparece Draco, pero en el próximo capitulo saldrá, no se preocupen. Y ya que lo leyeron ¡¡DEJEN REVIEW!! Ya que sin review no podré seguir escribiendo, los necesito, es una buena adicción, no mata neuronas. BYE..... ^________________^ ¬______¬ ^o^ (Snitch). 


	2. cumpliendo El Castigo

****

Juegos con el destino

__

el destino nunca te une con el chico que te gusta

si te une, te une mal

si te llega a unir con alguien, es con quien no quieres que te una

y al final te gusta igual

y cuando te gusta, te desune 

****

Reflexión de la gran Sue (o sea YO!! :-) 

__

****

Si algo está entre bla, bla, bla son los pensamientos, entre - amo a Eminem- son diálogos

Capitulo 2: Cumpliendo "El Castigo"

Toda la clase de pociones, Ginny, la había pasado muda... Snape le quitó cincuenta puntos en total a otros de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, a Colin por estornudar, a Jhon por que se le cayó un lápiz, etc. (por puras estupideces). Cuando pasaba para regañar a los alumnos de Gryffindor por la poción para envejecer le dijo a Ginny:

-que no se le olvide Weasley... a las 11:00 en mi despacho, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos-

Ginny no dijo nada, de lo contrario lo mas probable es que Snape le quitara cincuenta puntos más. 

****************************************************************************************************

-¿qué hacemos hasta que llegue la noche??- preguntó Hendaya

-¡¡¡juguemos póquer!!!!!- dijo Gainsborough con una sonrisa de oreja

-esta bien- dijeron Hendaya y Destino sin animo. ¬_¬ 

******************************************************************************************************** 

En la noche....

Eran las 10:30, Ginny estaba en la sala común, junto con Harry, Ron y Hermione.

que idea se te ocurre para morir- le preguntó Ron a Ginny ¿qué pregunta es esa??- preguntó Ginny extrañada es que tengo un deber de adivinación- 

Hermione frunció el ceño...

¡Ron!- le reprochó la chica- deberías hacerlo como corresponde, puede que el proyecto de profesora que tienen sea una farsa, pero no por eso ustedes tienen que serlo- ¡pero Hermione!! Cuando uno ve esa bola de cristal, no se ve nada más que humo... ¡Ya sé!! Voy a morir en un incendio- dijo Ron, anotando rápidamente en su pergamino. Ron...- ¿QUÉ?- dijo el pelirrojo enojado ¡olvídalo!- espetó Hermione Hermano, no te pongas así- le dijo Ginny- ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta que Hermione se está preocupando por ti?- 

Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron, y Ron sobrepasaba el límite, era un tomate, mientras que Ginny y Harry se reían...

-¡Oh no!!!- dijo Ginny mirando su reloj- tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a mi castigo....-

Ginny salió corriendo como un huracán, todos quedaron mudos, hasta que a Harry le volvió el ataque de risa.

Llegó al despacho de Snape a las 11: 01.

-llega un minuto tarde Weasley- dijo Snape

lo siento profesor- dijo Ginny tratando de respirar, corrió a toda velocidad y estaba muy cansada. Comenzó a mirar el despacho de Snape, era horrible y de muy mal gusto, y también había un chico ahí, de cabello rubio platinado, ojos grises y fríos, un Slytherin. 

¿Malfoy? pensó Ginny ¿qué estará haciendo Malfoy aquí???. No. Ojalá que no tenga nada que ver con mi castigo, quizás tenga que aguantarlo una hora o algo así... 

muy bien Weasley, debe saber usted que soy un hombre muy ocupado y no puedo perder el tiempo con una chiquilla malcriada y estúpida ya que tengo unos asuntos que hacer con Dumbledore, pero el castigo debe realizarse así que el que supervisará el castigo será el señor Malfoy, que será igual de estricto que yo en esta labor y me dirá de cualquier irregularidad o estupidez que usted cometa- Snape tomó aire- su castigo será... limpiar las mazmorras, sin la ayuda de la magia, sino que a... a lo muggle- 

La boca de Malfoy se torció de manera maliciosa, lo que Ginny interpretó como una sonrisa de burla.

-alguna duda Weasley??- dijo Snape

Sí, ¿me puede cambiar a Malfoy por cualquier otro idota? ninguna profesor-

-bien, entonces...- Snape hizo un movimiento de varita y aparecieron un recipiente con agua y jabón, dos paños, una escobilla, una escoba y un plumero- aquí estan tus cosas, tómalas y vamos a las mazmorras-

Ginny tomó las cosas con dificultad, no podía con todo, Draco la seguía mirando con una sonrisa burlona, Ginny le envió una mirada de profundo odio, el chico ni siquiera se inmutó. Los tres parieron rumbo a las mazmorras mudos. Cuando ya llevaban un tiempo caminando (mudos, ya sé lo dije!! ¬¬) Draco se acercó a Ginny y le susurró al oído.

no debería costarte esto Weasley, me imagino que en tu ¿casa?, O como la llames, lo haces muy seguido ¿o no?- 

Ginny no le respondió, con Snape ahí no podía decir nada, pero su rabia se estaba acumulando.

maldito Malfoy, algún día me las va a pagar!!! Ojalá supiera hacer la maldición Imperius...

Llegaron a las mazmorras, Snape paró en seco y abrió la puerta, Ginny miró su reloj, eran las 11:30.

*Ginny 

Genial, estaré limpiando hasta las una de la mañana y con la grata compañía de un maldito Slytherin*

*Draco

debería haberle dicho que no a Snape, esto no va a ser muy bueno, lo único que me va a entretener es molestar a la Weasley, pero tienes que hacerlo Draco, son puntos para Slytherin*

*Snape

que fácilmente se creen mis mentiras los alumnos... ahora podré ir a Hogsmed a divertirme ^-^ :p*

-aquí los dejo y,... señor Malfoy... cerciórese de que no quede ni una mota de polvo- dijo Snape con su seriedad que lo caracteriza

-no sé preocupe profesor, quedará todo "brillante" esta porquería no puede quedar brillante, pero...- 

Snape se fue y Ginny comenzó a limpiar inmediatamente.

esto no sería taaaan humillante si no estuviera Malfoy aquí

Después de diez minutos....

**************************************************************************************************** 

¿cuando van a hacer algo??- preguntó Hendaya con su mano en su mentón no te desesperes guachito, ya van a pelear o algo así- dijo Destino. 

****************************************************************************************************

-aquí todavía está sucio Weasley- dijo Malfoy pasando su dedo sobre una mesa.

Ya era la décima vez que Malfoy le decía eso... se estaba enojando más aún (y eso era posible...o_O)

Oye Malfoy ¿qué es eso que está allá?- dijo Ginny apuntando a una pared- parece un... ¡¡un Troll!!!- Ginny tenía expresión de miedo 

Draco se dio vuelta....

-¿un troll?? Yo no veo nada, estás loca Weasley!- dijo Draco, se dio vuelta nuevamente y le llegó a la cara un trapo sucio y mojado.

Ginny sonreía maliciosamente...

Draco se acercó a ella enojado y le puso rápidamente su varita en el mentón. Ginny se asustó, pero no lo demostró frente a él, trató de poner una cara de total serenidad.

-vuelves a hacer una estupidez como esa Weasley, y te lanzo una maldición imperdonable- dijo Draco seriamente. Ginny vió en sus ojos que no estaba bromeando ni nada parecido.

-tú no puedes hacer algo así Malfoy- titubeó Ginny- es magia negra muy poderosa y prohibida

-acaso crees que yo (Draco Malfoy, el más guapo, el cual tiene un padre mortifago) no sé hacer magia negra... y no me importa que esté prohibido, nadie sabrá que fui yo- dijo Draco sin sacar su varita del mentón de Ginny

**************************************************************************************************** 

-¡Ahora!!!- dijo Gainsborough- ¿por qué no le envías un impulso de "calentura" al chico?-

-no puedo!!!- chilló Destino - ya mandé un impulso hecho por mí, no puedo hacer otro hasta pasado mañana, los demás deben ser naturales -

Gainsborough: -_-

**************************************************************************************************** 

¿puedes sacarme tu varita de mi mentón??- dijo Ginny 

Draco guardo la varita en su túnica, Ginny se pasa la mano por el mentón, le había dejado una marca ese imbesil de Malfoy, podría ser más delicado

Ginny se mordió el labio y continuó limpiando.

*Draco

Se ve súper sexy mordiéndose el labio*

Draco se sorprendió de su pensamiento

**************************************************************************************************** 

-¡¡¡GAINSBOROUGH!!!- chilló Destino, Hendaya se tapó los oídos

-¿Qué pasa??- preguntó Gainsborough

-¡¡¡NO JUEGUE CON LOS IMPULSOS CELESTIALES!!!- 

****************************************************************************************************

*Draco

eres un idiota Draco, esos pensamientos por una Weasley ¿en tu cabeza? Ay! La adolescencia te hace pasar por cosas tan hormonales* un mechón del cabello de Draco calló en su frente

*Ginny

Ese chico es realmente sexy, pero un idiota, ¿qué haría o diría si me tiro encima de él y... ¡¡Ginny Weasley!!! ¡¡controla tus hormonas!!!

****************************************************************************************************

¡¡¡YA TE LO DIJE GAINSBOROUGH!!!! NO JUEGUES CON LOS IMPULSOS!!! ¡¡TE VOY A AMARRAR!!!!- gritó Destino- ¡Hendaya!! 

-¿qué quieres?- dijo el aludido

-sostenme a Gainsborough-

-Ok-

¡Hendayaaaa!!! ¡¡eres un traidor!!!- gritó Gainsborough esto es por nuestro bien amigo- dijo Hendaya NOOOOOOOOO!!!!- ambos amarran a Gainsborough sabes??- dijo Destino- yo creo que estos dos terminan juntos ¿por qué?- dijo Hendaya sdbucpsffvbelipghtwy84rhr8t6 n v rwmckm2@è9A49J89|-N"- dijo Gainsborough porque, como dice la ser suprema: "del amor al odio y del odio al amor un paso"- dijo Destino 

El lugar se ilumina y aparece Sue (:p it's me). Los presentes se arrodillan y hacen reverencia (^_^)

-experinecia propia- dice Sue

-usted es tan sabia- dice Destino con total admiración

-Oh ser Sue suprema *_*!! Perdonará a nuestro compañero por jugar con los impulsos celestiales- dijo Hendaya

-sí, pero solo por esta vez- dijo la ser Sue suprema- ahora si me disculpan tengo que juntar a una pareja- 

La ser Sue suprema desaparece

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Horay!!!!!! Esto es todo por el segundo capitulo, no hay romance ya que no puede ser todo altiro, recuerden "SE ODIAN". También quiero agradecer a toooodos los reviews (ni son tantos, son 13) Los amo, quiero adoro..... me hacen muy feliz, pero ¡SIGAN DEJANDO REVIEW SI QUIEREN MÀS!!! (esto es droga pura)

Minaro: oh no Sue es horrible el 13 es un numero de mala suerte vamos a moriiiiiiiiir!!!! O_o 

¡¡¡BOOOOOOM!!!!!! ALGO EXPLOTÒ..... continuarà


	3. La Pelea

**Juegos con el Destino**

_Capitulo 3: La Pelea __ __ __Ginny estaba limpiando los calderos, mientras Draco estaba sentado arriba de las mesas de alumnos, jugueteaba con la manga de su túnica, a veces tiraba la varita hacia arriba y la atajaba con una mano.... en resumen estaba Aburrido. __ __***************************************************************************************************** __  _

- ¡SQNM D Q R.... N PD RSPRR!!!- Gritaba Gainsborough amarrado totalmente 

-¿por qué no lo desatamos ya?-dijo Hendaya- creo que es suficiente... no va a seguir jugando con las impulsos celestiales-

-esta bien... pero que no se repita- dijo Destino

- ¡¡PR FN!!-

************************************************************************************************** 

 Draco bostezó, Ginny seguía  limpiando.

-oye Weasley... apúrate tengo sueño- dijo Draco bostezando nuevamente.

- no puedo Malfoy... claro como tú no haces nada...-dijo Ginny

-yo no nací para eso, tú sí... así que deberías ser un poco más rápida, ¿trabajas en tu casa o solo trabajan tus otros hermanos? Porque si eres así de lenta a lo mejor te tienen para pedir limosna en la calle- dijo Draco. Hubo una pausa y continuó- pero tus padres no son taaaaan tontos, por algo tuvieron tantos hijos, para que le ayudaran con los deberes y a conseguir dinero-

Ginny estaba roja de ira... tiró el trapo al suelo.

-te odio Malfoy-dijo Ginny- te odio con toda mi alma-

Draco no se inmutó...

- eso no me duele Weasley- dijo Draco- mucha gente me odia-

Ginny se acercó a él, quedaron frente a frente.

-lo sé, pero nadie te ama- dijo Ginny- ni siquiera tus padres (la cara de Draco estaba tomando un tono Sonrosado) tiene que haber dos razones por las cuales tu naciste: 1. tus padres necesitaban un heredero para que siguiera el legado Malfoy o 2. que es la más probable, no les funcionó el preservativo-

Draco estaba furioso, la rabia se apoderó de él y le pegó a Ginny. La chica volteó la cara por el golpe sorprendida.

*****************************************************************************************************

- ¡¡AY POR DIOS!!!- chilló Destino- ¡¡¿CÓMO PUEDEN SUCEDER ESTAS COSAS?!!!-

    -calma, calma- dijo Gainsborough, quien ya estaba desatado- el chico pedirá disculpas... quizás-

   -¿DISCULPAS?- gritó Hendaya- ¿UN MALFOY PIDIENDO DISCULPAS?? No, no lo creo-

***************************************************************************************************** 

 Hubo una pausa en la cual ambos estaban sorprendidos, Ginny le devolvió el golpe a Draco,  ambos cayeron al suelo. Draco luchaba por sacarse a Ginny de encima, que le pegaba con todas  sus fuerzas y como pudiera, hasta que la empujó y cayó sobre unas sillas, rompiendo dos de ellas.

Draco respiraba con dificultad y con la mirada fija en Ginny, Ginny volteó con los ojos empañados, no sabía porque las ganas de llorar y ese nudo en la garganta, pensó en que tenía que ser por el dolor del golpe o por miedo, en cierto momento tuvo miedo ¡¿miedo?! ¡¿miedo de Draco Malfoy?! Ginny tomó el trapo y siguió limpiando, dándole la espalda a Draco, para que no viera que algunas lagrimas caían de su rostro al suelo, el chico por su parte se sentó arriba de  una mesa, mudo y pensativo.

¡Eres un idiota Draco!! ¿por qué? ¿por qué te descontrolaste así? Lo sabrá todo Hogwarts!! Y todos los Weasley te van a pegar y maldecir, todos juntos, aunque estén  Crabbe y Goyle con migo... no podré contra los Gemelos, el pobretón y Potter, con suerte le dejó el ojo morado a Potter o al pobretón. Tendré fama de Maricón

 Ginny lloraba silenciosamente, Draco no lo hubiera notado, pero a la chica se le escapó un sollozo, ahí fue cuando Draco la miró detalladamente y vió que al suelo cayó una lagrima.

Mierda!! Está llorando... y si se quebró algún hueso... ¡No! No creo... no tengo que demostrar preocupación........ se como un Malfoy, frío 

  *****************************************************************************************************

- ay Dios!!- dijo Destino atónito- ¿estaban seguros cuando decidieron juntarlos?

- esto es solo al principio- dijo Hendaya- hay que esperar que pasará a futuro-  

- espero que sea bueno- dijo Gainsborough

*****************************************************************************************************

Eran las una de la madrugada, Ginny ya había terminado. Tomó el trapo y lo metió dentro de el balde.

-Ya terminé- dijo la chica con la mirada baja

- Te puedes ir- dijo Draco.

Ginny salió de las mazmorras, Draco se quedó pensativo un rato y esperó a que Ginny estuviera lejos para no tener que tomar el mismo camino que ella. Casi todo Hogwarts dormía, en el camino, Ginny, se encontró con Nick-Casi-Decapitado.

-señorita Weasley, ¿qué hace por aquí a estas horas?- preguntó el fantasma

-estaba cumpliendo un castigo- dijo Ginny sin mirarlo.

-pobrecita, es mejor que valla a dormir de inmediato, tiene hasta los ojos rojos de sueño-

Ginny asintió.

Caminó con un nudo en la garganta, solo quería reventar en llanto tranquila, sin que nadie la molestara, aunque no sabía la razón de tanta angustia. Paralelamente Draco se encontraba aún en las mazmorras, extrañado por su comportamiento e incluso pensaba en ¿pedirle disculpas?

¿pedirle perdón a la Weasley? Nunca le he pedido perdón a nadie y la primera no va a ser una Weasley, pero me siento un poco mal, poco eso sí, pero lo siento... ¡mejor me voy a acostar!!  

- ¿por qué me despiertan a estas horas?- dijo la Dama Gorda- ¿Contraseña?-

- mini-many-moo- dijo Ginny

La puerta se abrió y la pelirroja corrió a su habitación, pero no se acostó a dormir, se fue al baño a llorar, sentía una angustia muy grande y Rox siempre le decía que la mejor forma de liberar toda su angustia era llorar y llorar, después se sentiría mejor.. así lo hizo,  lloró y lloró.

  Una hora después, Draco, llegó a su habitación pero no tenía sueño, se sentía raro.

¡¿porque?! ¿porque una pelea con una Weasley te hace sentir tan mal? ¡Mierda!

Pero eso no fue una simple pelea

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

¿Que onda? ¿como está? ¿raro? ¿bueno? ¿malo? A mi me gustó el capitulo, lo encontré raro, pero me gustó, esto salió por inspiración divina.. Anoche cuando me estaba quedándome dormida se me ocurrió casi todo, pero no podía ir a prender el computador y ponerme a escribir, mis padres me creerían maniática y no me dejarían acercarme a un computador. Quizás le esté aburriendo todo este Bla-bla-bla, pero quería decirlo.  ¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS SUS REVIEWS!!! Pero ya saben, si quieren más, denme mas (reviews, obviamente). Y quiero hacer una aclaraciòn de algo: yo me demoro en subir los capitulos no de floja, lo que pasa es que no tengo internet en mi casa (si computador) y tengo que ir a ciber-cafes y esas cosas, y no puedo ir siempre o porque no tengo plata o porque tengo que quedarme en mi casa. Ahora si quieren les doy la versión triste del problema: soy pobre, mi mamà tiene diez hijos y mi padre esta enfermo, tengo que mendigar y pedir limosna en las calles para juntar dinero y subir mis fics ;_; (:p, si les dio mas pena la segunda versión tomenla como verdadera y ¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS PLISSSSSSS ^____________________________^)   


	4. Digas como lo digas un Lo Siento, es un ...

# ****

# ****

# ****

# **Juegos con el Destino**

****

****

****

__

## _Capitulo 4: Digas Como lo digas, un "lo siento", es un "lo siento"_

__

Draco seguía sin poder dormir, el hecho de haberle pegado a una mujer, aunque sea una Weasley, le hacía recordar a su padre... su padre, que en dos ocasiones le había pegado a su madre, la primera fue cuando él tenía tres años, lo recordaba bien, estaba "jugando" con Dobby, cuando escuchó a sus papás discutir, espió, y vió que su padre golpeó a su madre, quedó helado, vió que su madre lloraba, él se fue a su habitación a llorar (recuerden que tenía tres años), la segunda ocasión fue antes de ir a Hogwarts.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$||||||||||| FLASH BACK |||||||||||$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Draco estaba buscando a su padre... fue a su habitación y escuchó que sus padres "conversaban", decidió escuchar detrás de la puerta.

-¿crees qué soy idiota?- dijo Lucius- ¿crees que no me doy cuenta?-

-¡son imaginaciones tuyas!! ¡no es cierto!!- Gritó Narcisa 

-¡Puta!! ¡NO ME MIENTAS!!-

-¡¡no te estoy mintiendo!! Te lo juró, te doy mi palabra-

Lucius escupió al suelo.

-¿de que me vale TÚ palabra?-

Las palabras se mezclaron en la cabeza de Draco, estaba asustado por el tono de su padre, lo siguiente que conversaron no lo escuchó, solo vió el golpe, la bofetada que Lucius le había pegado a su madre, desde ese día había dejado de admirarlo como hombre y como padre, no lo odió, pero su admiración se acabó.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$||||||||||| FINAL DEL FLASH BACK |||||||||||$$$$$$$$$$$$$

¡NO! No quería ser como su padre!!... lo mejor era pedirle disculpas a la Weasley ¿lo mejor? ¿y su orgullo donde quedaría? Tenía que meditarlo ¿qué prefería? ¿dejar de lado su orgullo por unos momentos o aceptar de que él se recuerda a su padre?.

Por otro lado, Ginny, dormía profundamente... lo que le dijo Rox siempre daba resultado, después de tanto llorar la vencía el sueño.

***************************************************************************************************** 

-Se ve tan tierna cuando duerme- dijo Destino- Ay! Pobrecita!! Me dio tanta pena cuando lloraba... ese Draco no es muy caballero que digamos-

-no es caballero ni con la gente pobre, ni con los muggles, ni con los magos hijos de muggles, ni con sus enemigos- dijo Hendaya

*****************************************************************************************************

Al otro día.....

Ginny bajó a desayunar, Rox dormía y nadie se atreve nunca a despertarla, así que la dejó así. Se sentó junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione, pero no escuchaba la conversación, estaba muy pensativa. Draco ya estaba en la mesa de Slytherin, su mirada estaba clavada a su plato, pero no comía ¿tanto le afectaba lo sucedido?

-¿qué pasa Ginny?- preguntó Ron

-nada- dijo ella jugando con su cuchillo, lo llenaba de mermelada y luegolo lanzaba hacia su tostada.

-me imagino que estas triste- dijo Harry con una sonrisa- entonces es hora de "the Potter Show"

Algunos Gryffindor abandonan la mesa asustados, Ron y Hermione niegan con la cabeza.

-¿cuántas veces Snape se lava el pelo al mes?- dijo Harry en tono de chiste. Esta vez estan todos atentos esperando una respuesta.

-¡NINGUNA! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!!!!!- 

La mitad de la mesa sale corriendo.

-ESPEREN!!! Aquí hay otro mejor... ¿qué le dijo un Mortifago a otro Mortifago?-

Ginny no escuchaba, los demás se hacían los sordos. 

-somos como dos gotas de agua.... ¡¡TENEBROSA!!! AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJBUAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- 

Después de ese ¿chiste?, en la mesa solo quedaron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny (que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos) ahora Harry se paró arriba de la mesa para que todos lo escucharan. Ron y Hermione estaban muertos... de vergüenza (¬.¬, que fome, es la broma más fome que he hecho) así que con la excusa de que tenían una tarea pendiente en la biblioteca: desaparecieron...

-ahora, para el gran final elSúper-chiste-Potter- gritaba a todas las casas que quedaban

Ginny recién salió de sus pensamientos, para ver y escuchar que rayos pasaba (Harry gritando como predicador arriba de la mesa VACÍA) 

-¿por qué Voldemort...

Todos se estremecieron y gritaron...

-¡Esta bien!! ¿por qué **El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado** se hizo nada?- 

Todos trataron de escapar...

-¡¡PORQUE YO LO ELIMINÉ!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAAJJAAJJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJJAJAJAJJJJAAJAJAJJJJAJJAJAJAJAAAAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJJAJAJAJAJJJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJ- Harry reía como maniático

Ginny recién entendió porque la mesa de Gryffindor estaba vacía, decidió irse a despertar a Rox porque o sino llegarían tarde a transformaciones y McGonagall es muy estricta. Entro a la habitación y tomó el escudo anti-hechizo... ya que cuando alguien trata de despertar a Rox ella te lanza un hechizo para quedar inmóvil y muda por cinco horas.

-¡ROX DESPIERTA!!- gritó Ginny

Y se cumplió la profecía: Damián provocó la muerte de todos sus parientes adoptivos para poder... ¡Bah! Me equivoque de profecía, Rox lanzó el hechizo, Ginny se protegió con el escudo para acercarse a ella, le quitó la varita de la mano (sí, ella duerme con varita en mano) y la zamarreó. 

-¡AHHHHH!!-gritó Rox

-¿qué pasa?- pregunta Ginny

-¿por qué me despertaste? _ -_- -

-porque vamos a llegar tarde a Transformaciones-

-¡¿QUEEE?! -_- à O_O- 

Rox se levanta, lava y viste como un rayo. Llegan corriendo a Transformaciones, junto con la profesora McGonagall.

-Señorita Butler, señorita Weasley, entren rápido- dijo McGonagall

-¡Si querida profesora McGonagall!!- gritaron Ginny y Rox al mismo tiempo

-que efusivas son estas niñas O_o-

Rox y Ginny: ^_^

-¡ya! Entren niñas-

Las chicas entraron.La clase trató sobre la transformación de la gallina Guinea en conejillo de indias.

-¿y?... ¿qué tal tu castigo?- preguntó Rox

-tuve que limpiar las mazmorras... a lo muggle- dijo Ginny con desprecio 

-yiag!!- dijo Rox- y conociendo a Snape, tienes que haber dejado las mazmorras "brillantes"-

Ginny asintió, no quiso decirle nada de lo de Malfoy.

-miren!!- gritó Colin- ¡mi gallina ya se transformó en un conejillo de indias!!-

La profesora McGonagall se acercó a Colin, definitivamente era un conejillo de indias.

-muy bien Creevey, cinco puntos para Gryffindor- dijo la profesora con una "sonrisa" (si es que se le puede llamar así)

-¡pero profesora!! ¡no sea tacaña!! ¡que sean diez!!- gritó un alumno

La profesora se giró y lanzó un hechizo al alumno que dijo "semejante barbaridad" (así lo describe la profesora). El chico se transformó en diez knuts.

-esto es para que aprendan a no criticarme- dijo la profesora McGonagall

Todos asintieron asustados. La clase terminó y todos salieron mudos.

-crees que McGonagall ya haya vuelto a la normalidad a mi hermano- dijo Rox

-es que tu hermano...-

-sí sé- dijo Rox riendo- se cree el chico malo-rebelde, por suerte hoy no soltó ninguna grosería, su comportamiento es la influencia de la música muggle-

-¿por eso las pulseras con espinas de metal?- preguntó Ginny

-ajá- dijo Rox asintiendo- ¿qué nos toca ahora?-

-em...- Ginny sacó su horario- a mi adivinación y a ti estudios muggles, pero falta una hora, vamos a la sala común-

Ambas tomaron el camino a la sala común.

**********************************************************************O*****************************

-¿qué vamos a hacer ahora para juntarlos?- preguntó Hendaya

-esperemos un rato querido- dijo Destino- yo me voy a dormir un rato, tengo sueño-

-nosotros nos quedamos aquí- dijo Gainsborough con una sonrisa traviesa.

Destino se fue a su habitación

-esta bien, pero ni crean que podrán jugar con los impulsos celestiales, yo sé cada vez que usan, lo siento- gritó destino desde su cama

-¡Rayos!- dijo Gainsborough

******************************************************************************************************

-¡LEE! ¡LEE! ¡LEE! ¡LEE!!- todos en la sala común gritaban, dándole animo a Lee que estaba pasando por debajo de varias varitas levitando (como si fuera un limbo) al ritmo de la canción que Lavender y Parvati estaban cantando.

-¡SI!- grita Lee- ¡Ahora que canten Ginny y Rox!!-

Todos: ¡Rox! ¡Ginny!... ¡Rox! ¡Ginny!.... ¡Rox! ¡Ginny! ¡Rox! ¡Ginny!!

Las chicas se suben arriba de una mesa a cantar, ahora es Angelina la que pasa por el limbo

-¡ANGELINA! ¡ANGELINA! ¡ANGELINA ¡ANGELINA!-

Angelina pasa por el limbo

-¡SI!- grita Angelina- ¡ahora que canten Ron y Hermione!-

Todos: Uuuuuuuu!!! *_* 

-¡Ginny!- dijo Rox- ¡tenemos que ir a clases!!-

Las chicas corren, mientras que Ron y Hermione cantan.

Ron y Hermione: discutir, por todo pelear, una extraña manera de amar. Porque no demostrar amor, un te quiero y ¡ya! Con un beso y ¡ya! Y así todo podría ser mejor. (canción de Ranma) 

Ginny tomó su camino y Rox el suyo.

hoy vamos a estudiar el movimiento de los planetas, ¡Bah! Con que le diga a esa vieja que predije que el mejor amigo de mi hermano va a morir tendré una calificación sobresaliente. "aaaah"

De pronto Ginny quedó helada, Draco Malfoy estaba caminando en dirección opuesta a la de ella, le hizo un gesto con la mano a Crabbe y Goyle y ellos tomaron otro camino, prefirió bajar la mirada, así no lo vería. Paso por su lado, respiró aliviada, pero Draco la tomó del brazo.

Ginny se volteó, enojada.

-¿qué diablos quieres Malfoy?-

-yo, lo siento- dijo el, frío, sin expresión ni sentimientos- siento haberte golpeado-

Ginny no se lo creía ¿Malfoy le pidió disculpas a ella?, vió alejarse a Draco estupefacta.

-¿qué...ah..eh?- se dijo a si misma 

Solo cuando Draco se perdió de vista recordó que tenía que llegar a tiempo a la clase de adivinación. Llegó diez minutos tarde.

-siéntate querida- dijo la profesora Trelawney- no te preocupes por llegar tarde, mi ojo interior ya lo había visto- 

pero Ginny pensó que ningún ojo interior podría haber predicho a un Malfoy pidiendo disculpas.

******************************************************************************************************

Hi!! Espero que este capitulo me haya quedado bien, el problema es que he tenido que escribirlo de a poquitos, ya que tengo dos hermanos fanatisados con un juego (el StarCraft) y además tengo una gata y tengo que preocuparme de ella y el tiempo que me queda es muy poco, ya que mis hermanos tambien tienen que ocupar el computador. ¡¡le agradezco muuuuuuuuuuucho sus reviews me dan las ganas para seguir escribiendo (que lindo sonó eso). 

JeRu: Gracias!! Draco no tiene fama de Maricon porque nadie lo sabe

Kitiara: el golpe fue por un descontrol de Drakin, y tienes razón pegarle a Ginny no le quita lo wapo

Noel: esto no es una reconciliación, ellos no se reconciliaran porque no son amigos, pero hay que darles tiempo.

Minaro: ¬¬ ya sé, es que si me ponía cebollienta quizás me llegaban más reviews.

Ginny Carter: ¡Gracias!! Me haces sonrojarme por tantos halagos, me encanta que te gusten mis fics ^O^

Virginia W. de Malfoy: no importa, con tal que me dejes en todos los capítulos que le siguen :P

Sulley: ¿Qué bueno que te encanten los Ginny/Draco, es genial escribir sobre ellos, aunque mi pareja favorita es Ron/Hermione

Lucía: me cuesta escribir harto, porque tengo dos hermanos mas que ocupan el computador y una gata que cuidar, pero lo intentarè, y gracias por leer mi fic Arigato.

Lizzie: esto es el universo paralelo de Sue ^_^ , Ginny no es una niña indefensa, ojo por ojo diente por diente

Gwen de Merilon: si!!, se me pasó el nombre "amor a golpes" para el capitulo, pero me arrepentí, quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Jatsumy: ¡¡Graciaaaaaaaaas!!!

Katie Willow Felton: como ves le pidió disculpas, aunque sin una cosa cursi

Luadica: Gracias, ¿por cual otro fic llegaste?

PDTA:aviso, me voy de vacaciones por dos semanas y no podré escribir nada ni subir nada, se los aseguro así que cuando vuelva de vacaciones espero encontrarme con haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaartos reviews, para tener el animo de ponerme a escribir y tener inspiración, ¿si? POR FAVOR ^::_______________::^ ¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!! ¡¡NO SEAN MALOS!!!


	5. Encierro

****

Juegos con el Destino

__

Capitulo 5: Encierro 

La clase de adivinación fue totalmente aburrida, analizar unos complicados mapas sobre los astros del universo y bla, bla, bla... pero Ginny todavía pensaba mucho en las palabras de Draco "yo, lo siento, siento haberte golpeado" por muy serio y frío que lo haya dicho, lo dijo... dijo lo siento, pero no se lo diría a nadie, no se lo creerían o lo más probable.... la creerían loca.

-¡Señorita Weasley!- dijo la profesora Trelawney con su voz tenue y extraña- ponga atención.... recuerde que esto va en los exámenes finales-

Ginny asintió (¬.¬)

- ahora dígame ¿qué ve en su futuro astral?-

-ah... ehh. Veo que me casaré con un enano muy famoso, el cual morirá aplastado por un hipogrifo- dijo Ginny, era lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza. Un poco exagerado, pero era del gusto de la profesora.

-déjeme ver- la profesora se acercó a ella- no, no se casara con un enano famoso, el morirá antes de que usted se case, muuucho antes, e incluso creo que le quedan pocos días de vida, usted se enamorará de otra persona- 

-¿de quien?- preguntó Ginny

La profesora achicó sus enormes ojos de sapo, simulando concentración o que estaba escuchando voces del más allá.

-mi ojo interior ya lo sabe, pero prefiero no decírtelo, eso puede cambiar el FUTURO- dijo con su voz de ultratumba- y sería peligroso.... sumamente peligroso. 

-ajá, ya veo- dijo Ginny desilusionada, aunque lo que le dijera sería falso, quería oír que le diría.

-todos tomen sus cosas y salgan, es todo por hoy- dijo Trelawney

****************************************************************************************************** 

¡¡Gainsborough!! Anda a despertar a Destino- gritó Hendaya 

-¿para que?- preguntó el aludido. Que estaba saltando sobre las nubes. 

-tengo una idea para juntarlos otra vez-

-¿cuál?- preguntó Gainsborough emocionado

-ya verás, ya verás.... ahora anda a despertar a Destino para que preparemos todo "al toque" (N/A frase de mi hermano menor, significa al ¡ahora!)

*************************************************************************************************** 

Ginny tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo de la clase, la última vez la profesora la obligó a ayudarla a limpiar el lugar y otra vez la obligó a que le trajera al profesor Snape, quien sabe para qué @_@. Pensando....

ay! Que clase tan aburrida... ay! Harry... se me ha estado olvidando mi Harry, por la culpa de ese idiota de Malfoy, pero tengo que pensar en algo para conquistarlo (a Harry), quizás podría usar el punto débil de los hombres... o.. no sé, debería jugar quidditch o simular que no me gusta... ¡¡esa es buena, si me hago la durita.... ¡que es ese ruido!! ¿Harry? ¿dentro de una sala de clases vacía? Tengo que investigar

Ginny entró a la sala guiada por la voz de Harry, pero no vió nada, comenzó a buscar por todas partes, debajo de las mesas de los alumnos, debajo de la mesa del profesor, en los estantes, en...

-¡malditos idiotas!! Ya verán, cuando mi padre se entere- dijo un chico entrando a la sala, cojeando y cerrando la puerta de un golpe muy fuerte.

¡Rayos Malfoy!!

-¡¿Qué haces aquí Weasley?!- preguntó Draco mirando al suelo para que ella no le viera la cara

-¿qué te importa?- preguntó ella

-¡Sal de aquí Weasley!! Quiero estar tranquilo- dijo él

-no porque tu lo digas, lo haré- Ginny se cruzó de brazos

Draco levantó la cara enojado, tenía un ojo morado, el labio sangrando y se le notaba un golpe en el pómulo. Ginny se sorprendió, parecía que Draco había recibido la peor golpiza de su vida, así que decidió irse, pero hubo un pequeño problemita...

-¡Mierda!- dijo Ginny algo desesperada- oye Malfoy!!..... la puerta no abre

-eres una debilucha- le dijo él- ¿como no vas a poder abrir una puerta?- su voz era burlona

Se acercó a la puerta y no pudo abrirla.

-debilucho tú, que te dejaron con esa cara- dijo Ginny respondiéndole 

Draco pateó la puerta.

-¡Cállate Weasley!! Ni tu querido Potter podría contra cinco estúpidos Ravenclaws de séptimo- Draco se afirmaba el brazo, se notaba cansado y agitado- la puerta está atascada Weasley, no puedo... abrirla-

Draco se sentó en el suelo, respiraba agitadamente.

-Alohomora!!!- gritó Ginny, pero la puerta no se abría- Malfoy... estamos encerrados

Pausa

-¿Malfoy? ¿me estas escuchando?- 

Ginny miró a Draco, que estaba transpirando y con la mirada perdida, sus ojos se estaban cerrando.

-¡¿Malfoy?! ¿qué te pasa?- Draco escuchaba la voz de Ginny a lo lejos y la veía borrosa.

-Weasley... creo que me desmayaré-

Draco se desmayó.

-¡Malfoy!!!!-

Ginny corrió hacia él y vió que su brazo estaba en una posición muy extraña, pareciera que...

-le quebraron el brazo...- dijo Ginny en un susurro- Malfoy... despierta. Malfoy!!! Oh rayos!! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!!!! ¡¡¡ESTOY ENCERRADA!!! CON UN HERIDO!!!!-

Los gritos de Ginny no hicieron efecto.

Pasaron cinco minutos y nada, cada ciertos segundos Ginny golpeaba la puerta y gritaba, pero nada, pareciera que nadie pasara por ahí.

Draco despertó.

-¿qué pasó?- dijo mirando hacia todos lados

-te desmayaste...-

Hubo otra pausa. 

Ginny se acercó a Draco, lo miró detalladamente.

-¿qué tanto me estás mirando?- preguntó él

¿qué les hiciste a esos Ravenclaw para que te dejarán así? El labio te está sangrando, tienes muchas heridas y te quebraron el brazo- 

-nada- dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa

La pelirroja acercó su dedo índice al labio de Draco, Draco se dejó tocar, no dijo nada, no se movió... quieto.

***************************************************************************************************

-AY!!!- gritó Destino- esto se pone bueno- 

-Hendaya!!! Trae Popcorn!!- gritó Gainsborough sentado en un sillón rojo

Hendaya: ¬¬ soy la nana. "The Nanny" ¡¡Sí Max!!!

*************************************************************************************************** 

Su dedo ahora pasaba por su ojo morado, luego por su cabello, Draco también quiso seguir el juego de Ginny, acarició su espalda. Ginny se estremeció, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, de pronto ambos pararon en seco ¿qué rayos estaban haciendo?.

Ginny fue a la puerta e intentó abrirla nuevamente.

-todavía no abre- dijo Ginny, tratando de cambiar el ambiente

mmmm...- 

Pausa.

*Ginny

estas pausas me están matando* 

Draco pasó su lengua por el labio, limpiando la sangre que había en el. Ginny desvió la mirada, no es que le diera asco, sino que....

-¿qué pasa?- dijo Draco

-nada importante- dijo ella *piensa en Harry, piensa en Harry*- es que me dio hambre

*Draco

me siento raro... tiene que ser por todos los golpes que me dieron, quiero explotar o gritar....

.......... ahora que lo pienso la Weasley no es tan detestable como pensaba... pero eso no le quita lo Weasley*

-emmm... Malfoy- dijo ella para romper el hielo, no quería más silencios- ¿tus guardaespaldas estaban con tigo cuando te golpearon?-

-no, ellos esperaron a que estuviera solo-dijo Draco

Ginny hizo una mueca de dolor, sentía un poco de lastima por la golpiza de Draco, él solo contra CINCO de Ravenclaw, además de séptimo, pero se lo merecía en cierto modo, era uno de los chicos mas detestables de Hogwarts o quizás el mas detestable. 

creí que querían matarme- continuó Draco- se me tiraron todos juntos, me patearon, me tiraron contra una pared, me golpearon más e incluso me lanzaron maldiciones- tienes que haberles hecho algo horrible, no me extraña- dijo Ginny- mucha gente te detesta Malfoy- gracias Weasley, pero ya lo sabía- si cambiaras nadie querría agarrarte a golpes- si cambiara, sería un estúpido- no serías estúpido, serías un chico normal- si lo sería... un estúpido- estas perdido Malfoy- tú también Weasley- ¿qué? Yo no estoy perdida- ¿no?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿qué me dices del futuro de una pobretona que esta enamorada de un héroe y ese héroe no le da ni la hora?- 

Ginny se sintió herida, no tenía porque mencionarle a Harry.

-y tú ¿qué me dices del futuro de un chico que lo único que tiene es dinero y que lo más probable es que tendrá que casarse con una cara de buldog para no quedar solo en este mundo?- 

yo no tendré que casarme con Pansy si no quiero, hay muchas chicas que se mueren por mi- 

Ginny soltó una risa irónica.

-¿por ti? Es por tu dinero Malfoy, nadie querría casarse con un hombre como tu si no tuvieras tanto dinero, eso es lo único que te hace valer- 

Draco la miró enojado.

no es lo único que me hace valer- 

-¿y que otra cosa te puede hacer valer a ti?- 

-muchas cosas-

-dime una-

soy muy guapo- 

-no eres guapo, eres petulante- dijo Ginny- Harry es mas guapo que tú-

-desde cuando te falla la vista Weasley, Potter ¿guapo? Esa cosa flacuchenta que pareciera que le hubiera explotado una howler en la cabeza? Eso no es ser guapo-

Ok, entonces dime otra cosa, algo MAS valido- beso mucho mejor que él- ¿y como sabes eso? ¿es que acaso Harry te ha besado y luego te besaste a ti mismo?- no- dijo él... tranquilo como el mar muerto- me lo dijo Cho Chang- no es cierto- dijo Ginny ¿no? No me crees Weasley? Es cierto, no te estoy mintiendo- 

Ginny sintió que sus ojos se nublaban, Harry...con Cho... besándose no quería imaginárselo, pero era inevitable. No quería que Draco la viera llorando, se dio vuelta.

-¿qué pasa Weasley?-

-¡Cállate Malfoy!! ¡¡déjame en paz!!-

Draco la tomó de los brazos y la dio vuelta, para que lo mirara.

que inocente eres Weasley- ¡¿Qué?! Me mentis...- 

Draco cortó sus palabras con un beso... quería demostrar que él era cien veces mejor que Harry, pero ¿cómo iba a saberlo Ginny, si nunca había besado a Harry?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

¡¡Horay!! Ya he vuelto de vacaciones, unas merecidas vacaciones, en un lugar hermoso y descansativo (¿qué palabra es esa? Parte del diccionario de Sue) y sus reviews me han dado ánimos de seguir con este extraño D/G pero por el momento es mi Fic favorito (de los míos) ¡¡les agradezco todos sus reviews!!! Me hacen la chica más feliz de la tierra :P. y como ven ya pasó algo entre ellos (es que si ustedes lo piden... soy su humilde servidora :PPPP) y es que no aguante más. Lo otro, sé que quieren que haga capítulos más largo, pero es que hay algunas razones por las cuales no puedo.

me demoraría muchísimo en subir los capitulo, y cuando digo mucho es MUCHO. Tengo poco tiempo para escribir, porque tengo dos hermanos más que también ocupan el computador La ideas me dan solo para esto, tengo que tener más tiempo para tener más ideas Me da flojera. 

Virginia W. De Malfoy: The Potter Show lo saque de "The Eminem Show" y Draco pidiendo perdon fue ay!

Reggi-Felton: ¿desde cuando quieres a Harry? 

Yochy: me cuesta mucha hacerlos mas largos... ya sabes las razones

JeRu: es que se emborracho con chicha

Jatsumy: ahora que volvi de vacaciones me demorare menos (eso espero ^_^u)

Ginny Carter: aquí hay algo de accion D/G, espero que te haya gustado

Lucia: Gracias por tu review... me halagas, ¡como puedes escribir el review tan largo en tan poco tiempo?? Yo puedo tener una hora y escribo tres lineas :P

Shiharu Tendo: aquí hay harto D/G para que lo disfrutes 

Rinoa: sì, no se que paso con las letras, yo escribi todo en Times New Roman nº 12

Luadica: gracias ^_^u

Hana I-Chan: es que Draco, es Draco

GwenRinoa: Si, estoy loca, y la cancion es el opening de Ranma. Y se que lo mejor es que Draco se disculpe.... es un bombon 


	6. Dos detective y la carta

**Juegos con el Destino**

_Capitulo 6: dos detectives y "la carta"_

Ginny se dejó besar, en su mejilla corrió la ultima lagrima que quedaba. Sintió la lengua de Draco ¡¡la lengua!!, trató de separarse de él, pero no pudo, no sabía si era porque Draco la agarraba muy fuerte o ella realmente no estaba tratando de separarse de él con todas sus fuerzas (o con ninguna). Ginny cerró la boca y...

-¡AAAAHHHH!- gritó Draco- ¡Tonta!! ¡Me mordiste la lengua!!!

-es porque no me querías soltar- dijo Ginny

-¿qué no te quería soltar?? Tu me tenías agarrado y en ningún momento hiciste nada para que te soltara-  

- pe...pero ¡tú me besaste!!-

-y tú te dejaste- 

- pe... pero-

-¿pero qué? No me vas a decir que Harry besa mejor que yo-

- ¡¡que voy a saber yo!!!- gritó Ginny

-¿cómo? Nunca....-

-¡NO!!- 

- como sea... pero de seguro soy mejor que cualquier otro-

- N-O/ S-E - dijo Ginny, luego se sonrojó- eres..... el primero (Dun, dun, duuuuun)

Draco abrió más sus ojos Grises, pero se quedó callado.

-eres un idiota- dijo Ginny después de un rato- yo quería que mi primer beso fuera especial, con alguien especial.... a quien yo quiera y el me quiera, no alguien como... tú-

- si te hubieras quedado esperando a Potter- respondió Draco- te mueres sin ser besada, casta-   

-¿qué sabes tú de eso?- dijo Ginny- ¿qué sabes de los sentimientos de Harry?-

- lo suficiente- dijo él, sentándose sobre una mesa- que esta enamorado de esa estúpida ravenclaw- 

-es algo que no debería importarte - 

-Me importa, porque es útil- una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro- puedo refregarle a Potter que ella no le da ni la hora... y a ti que la persona de la cual Potter está enamorado, no eres precisamente... tú- 

-¡ERES UN...!!- Ginny quiso darle una bofetada a Draco, pero se detuvo por dos razones, la primera y más importante: estaba muy herido y la segunda: Draco le tomó la muñeca para detener la bofetada

-¿un qué?- preguntó él

- un...-

Ginny se quedó callada.... escuchó voces fuera de la sala. 

-¡esta porquería no abre!!- decía un chico

-Déjame a mi- le respondía una chica con voz de superior -¡Alohomora!!

Del cielo calló una luz, los angelitos y querubines cantaron, comenzó a llover helado, las vacas volaron, Sue tuvo Internet en su casa, pero lo más importante (bueno, casi, después del Internet en mi casa ¬.¬): LA PUERTA SE ABRIÓ. Draco le soltó la muñeca a Ginny.  

-¡¡GINNY!!-  gritaron los recién entrados, algo ruborizados- ¿MALFOY?-

-¡HERMIONE!!! ¡¡RON!!!- dijo Ginny sorprendida

-¡¡¡POBRETÓN!!!- dijo Draco con aire de falsa alegría- ¡¡¡SANGRE-SUCIA!!!- 

Todos los presentes miraron a Draco con cara de "¬_¬u" 

Ron se acercó a Draco enojado y lo tomó por el cuello de la túnica.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO CON MI HERMANA?! ¿POR QUÉ LA ENCERRASTE?-

Draco se soltó de Ron.

-yo no la encerré- le respondió- nos quedamos encerrados

-¿eso es cierto Ginny?- preguntó Hermione

-sí- respondió ella- yo entré a la sala a buscar a.... algo que se me había caído y en eso entra Malfoy enojado y cierra la puerta de un golpe, el candado se cierra automáticamente y no pudimos abrirla-

-¿y porque no intentaste con un encantamiento?? Ah??- preguntó Ron

-lo intenté- dijo Ginny- pero no sucedió nada-

Mientras ellos conversaban, Draco se fue.

-¡Oye Malfoy!!- gritó Ron- ¡No te corras!! ¡¡que tipo de hechizo le hiciste a la puerta!!!-

-¡¡YO-NO-ENCERRÉ-A-TU-HERMANA-WEASLEY!!!-

-No, Ron- dijo Ginny- el no hizo nada.

-¿ves Weasley?- dijo Draco, y se fue

-y ahora....- dijo Ginny con mirada amenazadora- quiero que me respondan algunas cositas-

-lo siento Ginny- dijo Ron- tenemos prisa 

Ambos (Ron y Hermione) salen literalmente.... corriendo                        

-¡Hey ustedes!!- gritó Ginny corriendo detrás de ellos- ¡¡No corraaaan!!!!! ¡¡Ambrosoli hay en todas partes!!!-

******************************************************************************************************

Destino despierta de su siesta y se acerca a Hendaya y Gainsborough, los cuales estaban jugando bachillerato.

-¡Anime con "D"!!-  preguntan ambos al mismo tiempo

-¿es que acaso ustedes son tontitos?- pregunto destino arreglándose sus bucles, en el lugar se podía ver una pantalla de TV en la que Ron y Hermione son perseguidos por Ginny- Dragon Ball, Dr. Slump, Dragon Quest, Dangaio...¿en que mundo viven?-

- es que usted es tan sabio *_______*- 

-todo lo que sé, me lo ha enseñado la ser Sue suprema, y hablando de ella...- dijo Destino- dejemos nuestra misión por un rato.... la ser Sue suprema esta resfriada y lo mejor será que la visitemos, como saben si nos da ticket para usar impulsos celestiales-  

******************************************************************************************************

-¿por qué corren?- gritó Ginny, corriendo detrás de Hermione y Ron (aún)

-es que tenemos clases de adivinación-dijo con nerviosismo Ronnie mi vida y mi cielo por el vivo y muero aaaaaaaaaaaaah *__* (comentario de Minaro. Sue: ella no sabe que es mío. Muajaja 8-D)

- ¡Pero Hermione no tiene clases de adivinación!!!- gritó Ginny alzando el puño

-¡Es que esta es una ocasión especial!!- gritó Hermione- ¡Adiós!!!

Y ambos desaparecieron misteriosamente.

-¡Rayos!!!- dijo Ginny

******************************************************************************************************

- ¡Hola querida!!- dijo Destino con animo a la ser Sue suprema

- Horay- dijo 3S(**S**er **S**ue **S**uprema)

- ¿cómo ha estado de su resfriado??- dijo Hendaya

- ahí, más o menos...estaría mejor si me trajeran unas cuantas películas-

- ¿cuáles? ¡¡Yo las traeré!!!- dijo Gainsborough

- ¿qué les pasa a ustedes?? ¿qué quieren?- dijo 3S

- es que...- comenzó Destino

    -queríamos pedirte un favorcito...- continuó Hendaya

    -queremos Ticket para usar los impulsos celestiales con nuestra parejita- terminó Gainsborough.

Los tres chicos sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

-emmm.... esta bien!!! (!) acepto chicos, pero solo les daré tres, OK?. Ya que si los impulsos se usan muchas veces pueden dañar a las personas que se le aplican ¿vale?. A cambio quiero que me traigan algunas películas. La próxima semana CD's y la otra mangas ¿de acuerdo?-

-esta bien- dijo Destino- aceptamos

-así me gusta mis Ángeles!!-

******************************************************************************************************

Ya era la hora de la cena y Draco se encontraba en su habitación, estirado en su cama, mirando la nada, pensando en tonterías, en que su vida es algo aburrida. No había bajado a cenar, le daba aso ver a Crabbe y Goyle comiendo como cerdos, pero tenía hambre... esperaría a que ellos subieran para bajar a cenar o si ya era muy tarde mandaría a los dos gorilas a buscarle comida a alguna parte. A Draco le gustaba dibujar caricaturas de variadas cosas, Harry muerto, Harry ahogado, Harry siendo asesinado por Voldemort, etc. Tomo un pergamino muy blanco y su pluma sabor a menta (Sí, esas de dulce que venden en Hogsmed), el único sabor de dulce que le gustaba era la menta, en especial el chocolate con menta, le gustaba esa mezcla de lo dulce y suave del chocolate, con lo dulce, pero amargo y picante de la menta. Su mente estaba en blanco, así que chupó un extremo de la pluma para concentrarse, pensó en muchas cosa: Weasley y Granger (N/A: en nuestro vocablo: Ron y Hermione) casándose con trajes de segunda mano, a él le parecía divertido (a él ¬.¬). a él como campeón de quidditch, Potter aplastado por una avalancha, Slytherin como campeón de la copa de las casas, Snape lavándose el pelo, Potter cayéndose de la escoba... en fin, después de todo su despliegue de imaginación se dio cuenta de que se había comido la pluma entera... tenía que tener bastante hambre. Bajó a comer.

Ginny se encontraba con Rox y Harry en la mesa, Ron y Hermione no daban señales de vida.

-Harry- dijo Ginny- ¿por que tú no fuiste a la clase especial de adivinación a la que fueron Ron y Hermione?- Ginny se imaginó la respuesta, era imposible que Harry no hubiera ido.

-¿qué clase especial de adivinación???? O_o no hay ninguna- respondió Harry

-lo sabía- dijo Ginny

-¿en que estarán metidos??- preguntó Rox con tono misterioso

-este es un caso para...- dijo Harry parándose sobre la mesa- Sherlock Potter. ¡¡¡Vamos Rox y Ginny Watson!!!

Draco entró al gran salón, mirando a Harry con ojos de plato.

-Potter realmente se volvió loco...- murmuró

Rox: @____@ 

            |___|

-¡¡Vamos!!!!!- gritó Harry

-yo... tengo que ir a hacer un deber de Herbología... a la biblioteca- dijo Rox guiñándole un ojo a Ginny

-esta bien- dijo Ginny- yo y Harry iremos a buscar a Ron y Hermione... no nos importa ir **_SOLOS _**

**__**

Rox sonrió y se fue corriendo a la biblioteca.

-Vamos a mi habitación a buscar los implementos, Querida Watson  

Ginny asintió. El ultimo tiempo Harry se estaba volviendo medio loquito, pero la pelirroja todavía sentía amor por él, aunque no sabía que quería estar con un tipo que cambia de personajes muy seguido, le daba vergüenza, pero lo quería.... menos que al principio.

-¿contraseña?- preguntó la Dama Gorda

-el cielo es azul- respondió Harry

-acceso denegado- dijo la Dama Gorda. Unas luces rojas se prendieron y rodearon a Harry- esa no es la contraseña

-el cielo es negro- dijo Ginny

La puerta se abrió y ambos entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor, no vieron a Ron ni a Hermione ahí. Preguntaron a todos y nadie los había visto después de las clases, subieron a la habitación de los chicos, Harry entró y le dijo a Ginny que esperara afuera, que los implementos serían una sorpresa.

Ginny comenzó a cantar.

- el amor es un juego del destino, el destino juega con el amor...-

-¡YA!- dijo Harry con emoción. Pasándole a Ginny un gorro (De esos típicos de detectives) una libretita de notas, una pluma y una lupa. 

*Ginny

 ¿dónde rayos meteré todo esto?*

-¡Vamos querida Watson!! 

-Si ^_^u- 

******************************************************************************************************

-¿podríamos hacer que Harry termine de volverse loco??- dijo Hendaya

-no- dijo Destino- dejemos que se vuelva loco solo

-es que el chico interfiere- dijo Gainsborough- si desaparece del camino...

-Tienen que lograr que Draco y Ginny se enamoren sin sacar a Harry Potter ¿me entienden??-

Ambos asintieron

******************************************************************************************************

Draco termina de comer su postre favorito: helado de menta con chispas de chocolate.

-Draco ¿puedes ayudarme con una tarea de Herbología??- le dice Pansy Parkinson

-no- respondió Draco- no puedo, pídeselo a Crabbe-

Pansy mira Crabbe con asco, el sonríe con pastel en la boca, Pansy suelta un suspiro.

*Pansy

¿por qué tiene que ser tan desagradable conmigo?? AY!! Pero es taaaan guapo!*

*Draco

¡Esa Pansy!! Después de que fui al baile con ella, jura que la amo, es insoportable*

Draco se va a la sala común de Slytherin y sube al cuarto de los chicos (¡Obvio!! No va a ser al de las chicas). Se recuesta en su cama y mira hacia la ventana, el cielo esta nublado, en la noche o al otro día llovería. Se paró de su cama, caminó hacía la ventana y la abrió, afuera había mucho viento... cerró rápidamente la ventana, se avecinaba una gran tormenta.

-genial- dijo Draco para si mismo- me encantan las tormentas, ojalá hayan rayos y que le caiga uno a Potter

Pero tuvo que abrir la ventana de nuevo... una hermosa lechuza negra se acercaba (Junto con la tormenta podría ser): la lechuza de su padre.

-¿qué haces aquí, Tom?-

Tom (la lechuza) le entregó una carta a Draco, era de su padre.

_Draco__:_

_Ya es hora que nos ayudes a realizar nuestra misión,_

_Ya estas en edad de convertirte en un Mortifago._

_El Señor Tenebroso necesita que le entreguemos a Harry Potter y a _

_Dumbledore__, se que quizás tú no nos puedas ayudar a atrapar al director de Hogwarts_

_Pero se que puedes con el estúpido de Potter, cuando tengas una idea házmela saber._

_Lucius_ Malfoy. 

- no puede ser- dijo Draco atónito, botando la carta al suelo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Horay!!!! ¿cómo estan tod@s? Yo resfriada (Gracias por preguntar O_o) ¡Estos condenados resfríos de verano me cargan!! ¿qué tal este capitulo?? Traté de hacerlo más largo, pero creo que apenas es un poquito más largo, o quizás hasta más corto... pero es que ¡No doy para mas!! Así que lo siento... ;_;.  Quiero comentar unas cositas de este capitulo:  

cuando Ginny les grita a Ron y a Hermione ¡¡No Corran, Ambrosoli hay en todas partes!!! Se refiere a una propaganda que hay en Chile (creo que es solamente acá) sobre unos dulces. yo no sé si acaso a Draco le gustará el chocolate con menta, pero me pareció algo sofisticado, a mi personalmente me gusta el chocolate con todo, ¡¡pero no carne como lo come Reggi-Felton (si lees esto querida amiga, tomodashi, friend, no te ofendas)!! Aunque me encanta el helado de chocolate con frutillas, cocidas si (pruébenlo es rico) y el helado de chocolate con plátano y con... zzzzz!! :p se fijaron que la lechuza de Lucius se llama Tom, por si no lo captaron es por Voldemort. Harry se está volviendo loco (Trelawney da vueltas por el lugar gritando: ¡Se morirá de locura!!! Siempre lo supe, ya que nació bajo la influencia de Júpiter!!/  Sue: ¿no que fue bajo la influencia de Saturno?/ Trelawney: ¬¬ no me contradigas/ Sue: como digas X-/) sobre Ron y Hermione: no diré nada (Sherlock Potter y Ginny Watson persiguen a Sue para saber sobre su misterioso paradero) 

Virginia W. de Malfoy: se que es injusto que solo Ginny (con Draco) pueda estar ahì, pero ya sabes… son cosas de Destino

JeRu: me encanta r/hr, pero me cuesta que sean dos parejas…. Aquí te entrego un misterio R/Hr 

Claudia-De-Malfoy: es una buena forma…. Ojala Draco me haga callar así alguna vez… o Ron ^_^  

Rinoa: en el fondo de su corazón, Ginny se sentía traicionada por que Draco besó a Cho… :p 

Yochy: no desesperes… aquí esta el otro capitulo, espero que te haya gustado

sue-jean foxword: la verdad Sue es mi apodo o Nick… yo no me llamo así, tengo un nombre más fome… ¡¡Genial conocer a otra Sue!!!! Y que bueno que te haya gustado la historia

Adriana: a mi a veces también me da flojera…. Y Harry puede que sea medio, pera va camino para entero 

Kami-Chan: Cho no besò a Draco… fue una especie de "Broma" que Draco le hizo a Ginny… (no te preocupes, yo no hubiera permitido semejante estupidez) no creo que Hendaya y Gainsborough (me costó aprender a escribirlo, al principio lo copiaba y lo pegaba en el texto) acepten dinero, porque no les sirve… :p

Ya sabrás porque golpearon a Draco… ya 

 Chistris: hay una larga lista de las que sienten celos por Ginny ^_^u

Gwen de Merilon: Aquí ves su reacción… 

Athena Katsura: Es mentira lo de Cho, pero igual podrías darle su merecido… te lo agradecerían millones de personas, serías una heroína.4

Y por ultimo quiero decir algo: si algunos de los que leen este Fic esta (o estaba) en mi lista de contactos en el MSN y fue insultada por mi, quiero que sepa que no era yo… sino un Hacker…. ;_;    


	7. No quiero ser un Mortifago Pasion apreta...

**Juegos con el Destino**

_Capitulo 7: "No quiero ser un Mortifago" _

-¿por qué?- preguntó Draco a si mismo- ¿por qué?... Pensé que mi padre... lo había olvidado

-¿qué cosa?- preguntó Zworykin, un Slytherin de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos amarillos, afirmándose en el marco de le puerta

-¿qué te importa estúpido?- le dijo Draco empujándolo y saliendo de la habitación, para pensar en un lugar más seguro y tranquilo.

-¿y a este que le pasará?- se preguntó Zworykin frotándose la espalda.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ginny, Harry, Rox, Fred y George estaban en la sala común, inventando razones por las cuales Ron y Hermione desaparecieron.

-quizás- comenzó Fred, haciendo parar las risas de los chicos- Se fueron al bosque prohibido, ya saben... ahí nadie los molesta

A Harry le dio tanta risa que se calló de la silla.

- a ustedes les hizo mal la nueva cerveza de mantequilla "La bruja de Malasia", 20° de alcohol- dijo Neville   

Todos: O_o

-me pagaron por decir esto, ya saben... Auspiciadores- dijo levantando los hombros- ¿quieren saber donde están Ron y Hermione??

-¡¡Siiiiiii!!!- dijeron todos a coro.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Draco fue a un lugar donde nadie lo molestaría, a un lugar que nadie conocía (ni siquiera los Gemelos Weasley O_O) un lugar que descubrió su padre cuando estaba en Hogwarts (allí iban con sus amigos, cuando no querían ser molestados). La entrada era una pared común y corriente, nadie pensaría que eso fuera la entrada a una sala especial, Draco puso su mano izquierda sobre ella y...... se abrió.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Estan hablando con la profesora McGonagall- dijo Neville, con simpleza

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!! ¡¡¡SIMPLEMENTE ESO!!! Y NADA MAS!!!-  

-Sí- respondió Neville- yo vi cuando ella los llamó

- ¿hace cuanto fue eso??- preguntó Ginny

- hace una hora y media-

- Ajá- dijo Harry como quien descubrió América

- pero.... se escaparon de mí hace cinco horas aproximadamente- dijo Ginny dudosa

- eso significa...- dijo George

- que ellos alcanzaron a realizar todas nuestras hipótesis antes de hablar con McGonagall- terminó Fred.

Hubo una carcajada general en el grupo..

  +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ser un Mortifago... un Mortifago, ya... tan luego y además atrapar a Potter, seguramente para entregárselo a Voldemort, lo odiaba pero...no quería hacerlo

    %%%%%%%%%%%%%%% * Flash Back * %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¿cuál es tu mayor sueño, Draco?- preguntó Lucius, sin mirarlo

Draco enmudeció, ¿cuál era su mayor sueño?? Un mundo sin muggles ¡No! o quizás un mundo mágico sin sangres-sucias, le agradaba la idea pero no era su mayor sueño, quizás... ganarle a Potter en todo, ese era un buen sueño...

-me imagino- dijo Lucius- que tu mayor sueño es llegar a ser un Mortifago...-

Draco asintió, odiaba la idea de ser un Mortifago, nunca le gustó... pero no podía desafiar a su padre, lo obligaría a ser un Mortifago aunque tenga que usar la maldición Imperius

   %%%%%%%%%%%%%%% * Flash Back * %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¡No quiero!!- dijo Draco- ¡No quiero ser un Mortifago!

Le pegó a la pared con su puño ¿por qué? ¿por qué TIENE que ser un Mortifago?. Tenía que pensar rápido, le aterraba la idea de ser un Mortifago, nunca le agradó Voldemort, pero tenía que aparentar... él estaba condenado, su padre es un Mortifago, su madre quizás aparenta serlo y él....... ¿no?, en el medio que frecuenta su padre todos son seguidores de Voldemort y ¿qué pasaría si el no lo fuera? "Sería la vergüenza de la familia" de seguro diría su padre 

-¡Maldita Sea!!-

****************************************************************************

- tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Destino (Con su voz de pito)- si él les entrega a... ¿cómo se llama ese niño con lentes?-

- Henry- dijo Hendaya- eso creo... realmente no me acuerdo-

- Harry- dijo Gainsborough

     -¿qué?- 

- el niño con lentes se llama Harry-

     -ahhh- asintió Destino- bueno, como les iba diciendo.... si Draquito les entrega a Harry, Ginny lo odiará- 

-y que haremos- preguntó Gainsborough

-usaremos los impulsos celestiales- dijo Destino- para que enfrente a su padre cuando sea necesario-

- a veces pareces un genio- dijo Hendaya

Destino sonrió, sonrojado

-a veces- dijo Hendaya entre dientes- a veces

**************************************************************************** 

Draco lanzó algunos hechizos para descargar su desesperación... nadie lo ayudaría... NADIE.

-te odio padre, te odio- dijo Draco- ¿por qué tienes que obligarme a todo??   Siempre he sido tu... marioneta, tu juguete... quizás la Weasley tiene razón, mi padre nunca me quiso-

Por primera vez, en toda su vida, se sintió triste porque su padre nunca le entregó amor (su madre lo quería, pero nunca lo demostró) el creyó que era feliz teniendo todo el dinero y las cosas que quisiera... pero ahora era diferente él... él no se lo creía, pero él necesitaba amor.

-amor- dijo dudoso y extrañado- ¿necesito amor? ¡¡YO NO NECESITO AMOR!!!- se reprochó a si mismo  

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-tenemos que juntarlos nuevamente- dijo Gainsborough-

-¿y como?- preguntó Destino- ¿los encerramos de nuevo?-

-no- dijo Gainsborough- encerrarlos es buena idea, pero... ya lo hicimos-

-probemos lo que venga- dijo Destino

Hendaya dormía sobre las nubes...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ginny se sintió ahogada... le faltaba el aire...

-¿qué pasa Ginny?- preguntó Rox

-me falta el aire... iré a dar una vuelta- respondió ella, mientras sentía que un calor subía a sus mejillas

-no puedes- dijo Fred- no vas a salir del castillo

Ginny ya estaba cerca de la puerta.

-no me puedes detener- dijo antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta

-¿de quien habrá aprendido eso?- preguntó George alzando una ceja

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-me iré, si me pillan me quitarán 50 puntos-dijo Draco parándose de el suelo.

Tocó una vela con su varita y la pared se abrió.

****************************************************************************

- ¡Ya sé!!!- grito Gainsborough, Hendaya se despertó de golpe

     -¿qué sabes?- preguntó Destino

  -qué hacer para juntarlos esta vez- dijo Gainsborough orgulloso- una idea diferente-

-ah?-

-¿cuál?- preguntó Destino-

-aprovecharemos las circunstancias: Ginny fuera de la torre Gryffindor, Draco fuera de la sala común de Slytherin, profesores merodeando...-

****************************************************************************

- si no me desmayo es que tengo consistencia fuerte- dijo Ginny, sintiéndose algo mejor, el aire fuera de la sala común no es tan agobiante. 

Caminó tanto y por tantos lugares diferentes que perdió la noción de donde se encontraba, ahora ¿cómo volvería?

- ¡Mierda!-

 Escuchó un ruido detrás de ella y se quedo quieta, con miedo...

*Ginny

Oh Dios!! Me quitarán los puntos suficientes para que Gryffindor quede ultimo... ojalá no sea Snape*

Ella se dio vuelta, con temor... pero no era Snape (por suerte), ni Filch, sino que...

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó Ginny dudosa. Estaba oscuro y no veía bien

-no, soy Potter- respondió Draco con sarcasmo

-si, claro yo soy Parkinson- le respondió Ginny

-se que los olfateas... alumnos estúpidos fuera de la cama, espero que me dejen utilizar los castigos antiguos- dijo Filch

Draco y Ginny se miraron asustados y corrieron a mas no poder.

-¡¡LOS ATRAPARÉ DELICUENTES JUVENILES!!- gritó Filch tras ellos.

Ginny y Draco le llevaban mucha ventaja ahora tendrían que buscar un escondite.

-escóndete ahí- susurró Draco apuntando un estrecho y oscuro lugar, ojalá Filch no los busque ahí    

     Ginny se metió por el estrecho y luego Draco, la pelirroja temblaba.

-deja de temblar- susurró Draco enojado (ambos estaban muy apegados)

-no puedo-

-acaso te da miedo Filch??-

-sí ¿y qué? tú también, porque o sino no estarías escondido-

-no es porque le tenga miedo... es para que no le quiten puntos a mi casa-

-ajá- 

-¿Dónde estan? Salgan... los encontraré igual- dijo Filch con un tono desquiciado en su voz.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que intercambiaban su respiración, no era una sensación agradable, pero tampoco desagradable, sino que era extraña, acalorada y sofocante.

**************************************************************************** 

-¡ahora!!- gritó Gainsborough

-¿Qué?- preguntó Destino extrañado

Gainsborough se acerca a destino y le quita un ticket de impulsos celestiales. Lo mete en un aparato extraño y escribe algo.

Hendaya y Destino lo miran extrañados

-Ya verán, ya verán- dijo Gainsborough con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

****************************************************************************

Ginny respiraba el aire de Draco y Draco el de Ginny, ambos se acercaron... lentamente cerrando los ojos, hasta que sus labios se unieron en uno solo. Lo que parecía un beso inocente se transformó en pasión ardiente. Sus lenguas jugueteaban entre ellas, sus manos exploraban sitios inexplorados. La mano de Draco bajó por la espalda de Ginny haciendo que ella se estremeciera y las manos de Ginny subieron la capa de Draco, en busca de su pecho... le desabrochó la camisa (a poco y pensaban que le desabrochaba los pantalones) y lo besó en todas las partes posibles y accesibles. El hecho de estar en un lugar tan estrecho hacía que la situación fuera más excitante y divertida: uno sobre el otro (para que haya espacio a los lados) o contra la pared. Ginny mordió suavemente el carnoso y bien formado labio de Draco y él le respondió besándole y mordiéndole el cuello a la pelirroja, oliendo el aroma de sus cabellos o mordiéndole las orejas. 

Su cuerpos pegados parecían uno solo, una piel, un corazón, una alma, una respiración, un sudor...  

**************************************************************************** 

Gainsborough los miraba sorprendido: a ellos y a la maquina para los impulsos celestiales.

-Se te pasó lo mano un poquito... ¿no crees?- dijo Hendaya

-no... ah...es... que.... creo que la maquina no funciona- respondió Gainsborough

-déjamelo a mi querido... yo sé de esto- dijo Destino acercándose a la maquina.

Silencio.

-¿y...?- preguntó Hendaya

-todo su arranque de hormonas fue natural- dijo Destino con los ojos como platos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Horay!!!! ¿qué onda?? ¿todo bien? (C: no es de tú incumbencia. Sue: ¬¬x) este capitulo esta un "poquito" más subido de tono... pero, no creo que les moleste (no lo creo ^_^) espero que después no me llamen pervertida o la gente en la calle me apunte con el dedo U_U (exagero!) si les gustó el capitulo DeJeN rEvIeWs, si no les gustó DeJeN rEvIeWs, si les gusta el fic, pero no este capitulo DeJeN rEvIeWs, si no les gusta nada son un@s negativ@s, si tienen ideas DeJeN rEvIeWs, si no tienen ideas  DeJeN rEvIeWs, si estan tristes y necesitan consuelo DeJeN rEvIeWs, si no quieren dejar reviews  DeJeN rEvIeWs, si su situación no es ninguna de las anteriores 

**Juegos con el Destino**

_Capitulo 7: "No quiero ser un Mortifago" _

-¿por qué?- preguntó Draco a si mismo- ¿por qué?... Pensé que mi padre... lo había olvidado

-¿qué cosa?- preguntó Zworykin, un Slytherin de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos amarillos, afirmándose en el marco de le puerta

-¿qué te importa estúpido?- le dijo Draco empujándolo y saliendo de la habitación, para pensar en un lugar más seguro y tranquilo.

-¿y a este que le pasará?- se preguntó Zworykin frotándose la espalda.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ginny, Harry, Rox, Fred y George estaban en la sala común, inventando razones por las cuales Ron y Hermione desaparecieron.

-quizás- comenzó Fred, haciendo parar las risas de los chicos- Se fueron al bosque prohibido, ya saben... ahí nadie los molesta

A Harry le dio tanta risa que se calló de la silla.

- a ustedes les hizo mal la nueva cerveza de mantequilla "La bruja de Malasia", 20° de alcohol- dijo Neville   

Todos: O_o

-me pagaron por decir esto, ya saben... Auspiciadores- dijo levantando los hombros- ¿quieren saber donde están Ron y Hermione??

-¡¡Siiiiiii!!!- dijeron todos a coro.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Draco fue a un lugar donde nadie lo molestaría, a un lugar que nadie conocía (ni siquiera los Gemelos Weasley O_O) un lugar que descubrió su padre cuando estaba en Hogwarts (allí iban con sus amigos, cuando no querían ser molestados). La entrada era una pared común y corriente, nadie pensaría que eso fuera la entrada a una sala especial, Draco puso su mano izquierda sobre ella y...... se abrió.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Estan hablando con la profesora McGonagall- dijo Neville, con simpleza

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!! ¡¡¡SIMPLEMENTE ESO!!! Y NADA MAS!!!-  

-Sí- respondió Neville- yo vi cuando ella los llamó

- ¿hace cuanto fue eso??- preguntó Ginny

- hace una hora y media-

- Ajá- dijo Harry como quien descubrió América

- pero.... se escaparon de mí hace cinco horas aproximadamente- dijo Ginny dudosa

- eso significa...- dijo George

- que ellos alcanzaron a realizar todas nuestras hipótesis antes de hablar con McGonagall- terminó Fred.

Hubo una carcajada general en el grupo..

  +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ser un Mortifago... un Mortifago, ya... tan luego y además atrapar a Potter, seguramente para entregárselo a Voldemort, lo odiaba pero...no quería hacerlo

    %%%%%%%%%%%%%%% * Flash Back * %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¿cuál es tu mayor sueño, Draco?- preguntó Lucius, sin mirarlo

Draco enmudeció, ¿cuál era su mayor sueño?? Un mundo sin muggles ¡No! o quizás un mundo mágico sin sangres-sucias, le agradaba la idea pero no era su mayor sueño, quizás... ganarle a Potter en todo, ese era un buen sueño...

-me imagino- dijo Lucius- que tu mayor sueño es llegar a ser un Mortifago...-

Draco asintió, odiaba la idea de ser un Mortifago, nunca le gustó... pero no podía desafiar a su padre, lo obligaría a ser un Mortifago aunque tenga que usar la maldición Imperius

   %%%%%%%%%%%%%%% * Flash Back * %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¡No quiero!!- dijo Draco- ¡No quiero ser un Mortifago!

Le pegó a la pared con su puño ¿por qué? ¿por qué TIENE que ser un Mortifago?. Tenía que pensar rápido, le aterraba la idea de ser un Mortifago, nunca le agradó Voldemort, pero tenía que aparentar... él estaba condenado, su padre es un Mortifago, su madre quizás aparenta serlo y él....... ¿no?, en el medio que frecuenta su padre todos son seguidores de Voldemort y ¿qué pasaría si el no lo fuera? "Sería la vergüenza de la familia" de seguro diría su padre 

-¡Maldita Sea!!-

****************************************************************************

- tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Destino (Con su voz de pito)- si él les entrega a... ¿cómo se llama ese niño con lentes?-

- Henry- dijo Hendaya- eso creo... realmente no me acuerdo-

- Harry- dijo Gainsborough

     -¿qué?- 

- el niño con lentes se llama Harry-

     -ahhh- asintió Destino- bueno, como les iba diciendo.... si Draquito les entrega a Harry, Ginny lo odiará- 

-y que haremos- preguntó Gainsborough

-usaremos los impulsos celestiales- dijo Destino- para que enfrente a su padre cuando sea necesario-

- a veces pareces un genio- dijo Hendaya

Destino sonrió, sonrojado

-a veces- dijo Hendaya entre dientes- a veces

**************************************************************************** 

Draco lanzó algunos hechizos para descargar su desesperación... nadie lo ayudaría... NADIE.

-te odio padre, te odio- dijo Draco- ¿por qué tienes que obligarme a todo??   Siempre he sido tu... marioneta, tu juguete... quizás la Weasley tiene razón, mi padre nunca me quiso-

Por primera vez, en toda su vida, se sintió triste porque su padre nunca le entregó amor (su madre lo quería, pero nunca lo demostró) el creyó que era feliz teniendo todo el dinero y las cosas que quisiera... pero ahora era diferente él... él no se lo creía, pero él necesitaba amor.

-amor- dijo dudoso y extrañado- ¿necesito amor? ¡¡YO NO NECESITO AMOR!!!- se reprochó a si mismo  

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-tenemos que juntarlos nuevamente- dijo Gainsborough-

-¿y como?- preguntó Destino- ¿los encerramos de nuevo?-

-no- dijo Gainsborough- encerrarlos es buena idea, pero... ya lo hicimos-

-probemos lo que venga- dijo Destino

Hendaya dormía sobre las nubes...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ginny se sintió ahogada... le faltaba el aire...

-¿qué pasa Ginny?- preguntó Rox

-me falta el aire... iré a dar una vuelta- respondió ella, mientras sentía que un calor subía a sus mejillas

-no puedes- dijo Fred- no vas a salir del castillo

Ginny ya estaba cerca de la puerta.

-no me puedes detener- dijo antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta

-¿de quien habrá aprendido eso?- preguntó George alzando una ceja

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-me iré, si me pillan me quitarán 50 puntos-dijo Draco parándose de el suelo.

Tocó una vela con su varita y la pared se abrió.

****************************************************************************

- ¡Ya sé!!!- grito Gainsborough, Hendaya se despertó de golpe

     -¿qué sabes?- preguntó Destino

  -qué hacer para juntarlos esta vez- dijo Gainsborough orgulloso- una idea diferente-

-ah?-

-¿cuál?- preguntó Destino-

-aprovecharemos las circunstancias: Ginny fuera de la torre Gryffindor, Draco fuera de la sala común de Slytherin, profesores merodeando...-

****************************************************************************

- si no me desmayo es que tengo consistencia fuerte- dijo Ginny, sintiéndose algo mejor, el aire fuera de la sala común no es tan agobiante. 

Caminó tanto y por tantos lugares diferentes que perdió la noción de donde se encontraba, ahora ¿cómo volvería?

- ¡Mierda!-

 Escuchó un ruido detrás de ella y se quedo quieta, con miedo...

*Ginny

Oh Dios!! Me quitarán los puntos suficientes para que Gryffindor quede ultimo... ojalá no sea Snape*

Ella se dio vuelta, con temor... pero no era Snape (por suerte), ni Filch, sino que...

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó Ginny dudosa. Estaba oscuro y no veía bien

-no, soy Potter- respondió Draco con sarcasmo

-si, claro yo soy Parkinson- le respondió Ginny

-se que los olfateas... alumnos estúpidos fuera de la cama, espero que me dejen utilizar los castigos antiguos- dijo Filch

Draco y Ginny se miraron asustados y corrieron a mas no poder.

-¡¡LOS ATRAPARÉ DELICUENTES JUVENILES!!- gritó Filch tras ellos.

Ginny y Draco le llevaban mucha ventaja ahora tendrían que buscar un escondite.

-escóndete ahí- susurró Draco apuntando un estrecho y oscuro lugar, ojalá Filch no los busque ahí    

     Ginny se metió por el estrecho y luego Draco, la pelirroja temblaba.

-deja de temblar- susurró Draco enojado (ambos estaban muy apegados)

-no puedo-

-acaso te da miedo Filch??-

-sí ¿y qué? tú también, porque o sino no estarías escondido-

-no es porque le tenga miedo... es para que no le quiten puntos a mi casa-

-ajá- 

-¿Dónde estan? Salgan... los encontraré igual- dijo Filch con un tono desquiciado en su voz.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que intercambiaban su respiración, no era una sensación agradable, pero tampoco desagradable, sino que era extraña, acalorada y sofocante.

**************************************************************************** 

-¡ahora!!- gritó Gainsborough

-¿Qué?- preguntó Destino extrañado

Gainsborough se acerca a destino y le quita un ticket de impulsos celestiales. Lo mete en un aparato extraño y escribe algo.

Hendaya y Destino lo miran extrañados

-Ya verán, ya verán- dijo Gainsborough con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

****************************************************************************

Ginny respiraba el aire de Draco y Draco el de Ginny, ambos se acercaron... lentamente cerrando los ojos, hasta que sus labios se unieron en uno solo. Lo que parecía un beso inocente se transformó en pasión ardiente. Sus lenguas jugueteaban entre ellas, sus manos exploraban sitios inexplorados. La mano de Draco bajó por la espalda de Ginny haciendo que ella se estremeciera y las manos de Ginny subieron la capa de Draco, en busca de su pecho... le desabrochó la camisa (a poco y pensaban que le desabrochaba los pantalones) y lo besó en todas las partes posibles y accesibles. El hecho de estar en un lugar tan estrecho hacía que la situación fuera más excitante y divertida: uno sobre el otro (para que haya espacio a los lados) o contra la pared. Ginny mordió suavemente el carnoso y bien formado labio de Draco y él le respondió besándole y mordiéndole el cuello a la pelirroja, oliendo el aroma de sus cabellos o mordiéndole las orejas. 

Su cuerpos pegados parecían uno solo, una piel, un corazón, una alma, una respiración, un sudor...  

**************************************************************************** 

Gainsborough los miraba sorprendido: a ellos y a la maquina para los impulsos celestiales.

-Se te pasó lo mano un poquito... ¿no crees?- dijo Hendaya

-no... ah...es... que.... creo que la maquina no funciona- respondió Gainsborough

-déjamelo a mi querido... yo sé de esto- dijo Destino acercándose a la maquina.

Silencio.

-¿y...?- preguntó Hendaya

-todo su arranque de hormonas fue natural- dijo Destino con los ojos como platos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Horay!!!! ¿qué onda?? ¿todo bien? (C: no es de tú incumbencia. Sue: ¬¬x) este capitulo esta un "poquito" más subido de tono... pero, no creo que les moleste (no lo creo ^_^) espero que después no me llamen pervertida o la gente en la calle me apunte con el dedo U_U (exagero!) si les gustó el capitulo DeJeN rEvIeWs, si no les gustó DeJeN rEvIeWs, si les gusta el fic, pero no este capitulo DeJeN rEvIeWs, si no les gusta nada son un@s negativ@s, si tienen ideas DeJeN rEvIeWs, si no tienen ideas  DeJeN rEvIeWs, si estan tristes y necesitan consuelo DeJeN rEvIeWs, si no quieren dejar reviews  DeJeN rEvIeWs, si su situación no es ninguna de las anteriores DeJeN rEvIeWs o si quieren me pueden agregar a su MSN, puedo estar a cualquier hora del día por ahí.     


End file.
